Hare todo por ti
by majitop
Summary: Kowalski e Izzy llevan una relación muy bien, tranquila, llena de mucho amor... Pero tal vez a este amor un toque de celos faltara, lo cual puede llegar a perjudicar su relación o. . . Fortarlecerla... Lee para ver de que se trata
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! Si se preguntan porque hice otro fic sin terminar el otro es… porque no tengo inspiración ._. El calentamiento global tiene la culpa -.- ok no ._. xD Pero admitan que si me extrañaron! :U xD**

* * *

**Te amo… **

Kowalski e Izzy estaban sentados juntos bajo la luz de la luna en el parque, a ellos no les importaba en que momento era del día o de la noche lo único que les importaba era estar juntos para compartir con la persona que más querían en su vida.

Kowalski, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? –pregunto Izzy abrazando a su amado pingüino

Me gustan tus ojos, tu carisma, tu hermosa manera de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, tu entusiasmo, tu belleza inigualable pero… lo que más me gusta de ti es tu forma de ser, esa alegría que nos contagia a todos y nos anima en momento grises, y a mí me los llenas de colores –respondió Kowalski de la manera más dulce y tierna de todas.

Eso fue tan hermoso –Izzy abraza a Kowalski con mucha ternura, ella lo que más le gustaba era estar con Kowalski el tiempo posible- Te amo Kowalski

Te amo más que a nadie Izzy –Kowalski le devuelve el abrazo- y bien… linda quieres regresar?

No, no, esto… -suspira- está bien, si quieres vamos –respondió Izzy con una sonrisa. Kowalski se levantó y extendió su aleta para ayudar a Izzy a levantarse. Los dos tortolos se encaminaron al zoo.

* * *

**En el hábitat de Julien.**

Los pingüinos, los lémures, el pato… digo Frailecillo, la nutria y la ocelote se encontraban jugando mímica [Quiero jugar! D: ].

Eres un payaso! –dijo Mayna tratando de adivinar lo que Rico quería interpretar. Pero Rico solo negó con la cabeza.

Un pato? –pregunto Mort.

Nuh, Hans es horrible para tratar de imitarlo –dijo el líder en tono burlón, lo cual se ganó risas y una mirada asesina de parte de Hans.

Pero soy más divertido que tú, monja –se defendió el frailecillo lo cual provoco que Skipper lo viera serio.

Ya, ya, si se van a matar… Vayan a otro lado porque arruinaran la diversión –dice Marlene entre risas.

Esto no ha acabado pato –dice Skipper como :IwatchingU: pero Hans solo lo ignoro como cualquier persona lo haría. Mayna voltea a ver y ve una pareja de enamorados llegando.

Uh la la! Parece que los tortolitos ya vienen! –Dijo Mayna, provocando que todos se volteen a ver a los enamorados. Hans voltea a ver a Rico.

Rico… Quieres gritarles algo? –Pregunto el frailecillo al li… Pingüino con talento explosivo.

Chi que chi! –Hans y Rico tomaron un megáfono y en unísono gritaron- 'KOWALSKI QUIERE BESAR A IZZY!'

Jajaja bien hecho, pájaros –Admitió Julien. Kowalski e Izzy que estaban cerca pudieron escuchar ese grito lo cual hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, y se dieran la vuelta. Al ver esto, Skipper se acercó a ambos dándoles la vuelta y haciendo que Kowalski e Izzy se acercaran un poco.

Bueno tortolos dense su beso, nosotros no veremos… Demasiado –Dice Skipper dándose la vuelta. Kowalski vio a Izzy sonrojada, le parecía más hermosa así, y sonrío al ver a su novia así de linda. Izzy lo vio sonreír y volteo a ver a otro lugar. Kowalski tomo con su aleta la carita de Izzy y la volteo con ternura para que lo viera. Izzy le sonrío, Kowalski le devolvió la sonrisa y en un tono suave le dijo:

Sabes que te vez hermosa así? Me encanta verte así –Al decir esto, Kowalski se acercó a Izzy dándole un tierno beso. Las chicas soltaron un gran suspiro y un 'Awwwn'. Los chicos solo quedaron como… Bueno, admitámoslo les pareció normal. Kowalski termino el dulce beso con su novia.

Eres tan dulce Koko –Dijo Izzy viendo con ternura a Kowalski [Algunas chicas entenderán la razón por la cual puse Koko xD]

No más que tú, linda –Respondió Kowalski guiñándole el ojo a Izzy. Izzy sonrío divertidamente, tomo la aleta de Kowalski y este la llevo a su hábitat, donde se despidieron con otro beso de buenas noches, cada uno se encamino a su respectivo hogar. Cuando Kowalski llego a su hábitat, los demás aún no habían llegado, Kowalski entro, se recostó en su litera, suspiro hondo y se quedó dormido pensando en la chica a quien más quería, Izzy. Él haría lo que fuera por ver a Izzy sonreír todos los días. Mientras seguía pensando en Izzy se iba quedando dormido poco a poco.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente… Del día siguiente**_

Todos los pingüinos estaban despiertos, calentando fuera del cuartel, excepto por un pingüino, el pingüino alto, enamorado de una zorrita. Kowalski seguía durmiendo, cuando alguien entra silenciosamente en el cuartel, se acerca cuidadosamente a donde estaba durmiendo Kowalski, se sentó a un lado de la litera y le dio a Kowalski un cálido beso en la frente, Kowalski empezó a despertar encantado con la idea de ver a su chica especial al lado suyo, para su sorpresa al despertar vio amada zorrita, a un lado de la cama, viéndolo dormir con ternura.

Buenos días, dormilón –Saludo Izzy con ternura, Kowalski le sonrió y se sentó en su litera.

Buenos días, hermosa –Saludo Kowalski observando el cuartel vacío- Y… Los demás?

Están entrenando, Skipper te dio el día libre –Respondió Izzy, lo cual Kowalski la vio extrañado- No me veas así, solo le ofrecí una oferta que no podía rechazar!

Lo amenazaste con decirle algo a Mayna? –Pregunto Kowalski entre risas, Izzy sonrió divertidamente.

Tal vez si, tal vez no, dejemos que es un misterio… -Respondió Izzy, ambos rieron divertidamente. Cuando se quedaron en silencio Kowalski vio Izzy con ternura, y se le ocurrió una gran idea

Izzy, tienes planeas para hoy? –Pregunto Kowalski a su amada zorrita. Izzy quedo pensativa por unos momentos.

Si conseguí que tuvieras el día libre debe ser por algo, no? –Dijo Izzy un poco divertida

Lo lamento, me distraje jeje, pero… Te quisiera llevar a un lugar especial… -Dijo Kowalski sonriéndole con ternura a Izzy, ella lo vio extrañada

A donde me llevaras? –Pregunto Izzy, Kowalski se levantó de su cama y tomo la patita de Izzy

Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa –Respondió Kowalski, llevando a Izzy a….

* * *

**Saben que me gusta dejarlos en suspenso xD Bueno, ahí está, y perdón por no seguir escribiendo, pero… x3 Demasiadas, distracciones x3 así que… Ya regrese! :D APLAUSOS! Y hoy no hay comentarios de Skipper o Hans porque… Tuvieron un accidente… Bueno… SI! ACCIDENTE! ^^" xD **

**PD: Dejen reviews positivos, negativos no**

**PD2: quiero tocino! :U**


	2. Una pizca de celos

**Celos? Enserio?**

Kowalski e Izzy iban caminando, rumbo? Ese era el misterio que a Izzy la consumía de curiosidad, ella no sabía a donde Kowalski la llevaría, pero mientras ella este con Kowalski, nada le importaba.

Kowalski, ya déjate de misterios, a dónde vamos? –Pregunto Izzy curiosa pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa.

Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa –Respondió Kowalski. Mientras seguían caminando Izzy pudo ver el parque, pero estar al aire libre, de día, cualquier humano podría verlos, pero Kowalski parecía tan confiado que Izzy se sintió segura. Pero Kowalski siguió de largo, Izzy quedo más curiosa aun con eso.

* * *

**En el zoo**

Marlene y Julien estaban caminando juntos, cuando en eso aparece Mayna frente de ellos, sorprendiendo a los tortolos… Número 2! [ xD ]

CHICOS! –Grito Mayna dándoles un gran susto a Julien y Marlene.

NOS QUIERES MATAR O QUE? –Grito Julien algo molesto.

Un poco –Respondió Mayna con una pequeña sonrisa burlona

Que quieres?. . . O que hiciste ahora? –Le pregunto la nutria a la ocelote

Pues por ahora nada, solo quería preguntarles si han visto a Izzy, tenemos un asunto que arreglar –Respondió la pequeña ocelote algo misteriosa, Julien la vio con sospechas

No es una pelea veldad? Polque mi cámara no funciona –Dijo Julien sacándole una sonrisa a Marlene.

No… Hoy no, es algo más… De ella –Respondió Mayna poniendo más curiosos al lémur y a la nutria.

* * *

**Cerca del muelle…**

Kowalski llevaba a Izzy al muelle, estaba atardeciendo y el muelle se veía tan hermoso bajo el cielo anaranjado. Izzy vio el lugar, estaba tan hermoso, Kowalski la llevo a la orilla del muelle donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Kowalski tomo la patita de Izzy con ternura, ella sonrió ante esta acción.

Que hermoso… -Dijo Izzy con un tono de ternura, Kowalski no le quitaba los dos ojos de encima

No tan hermoso, como una bellísima zorrita que hoy me acompaña para estar este momento para compartirlo juntos –Dijo Kowalski con tanta dulzura haciendo sonreír a la pequeña zorrita

Que tierno es escuchar eso de ti –Dijo Izzy un poco sonrojada- Pero… Amo estar aquí, hay paz, tranquilidad, es un momento donde podemos estar juntos y disfrutar

Y ya que Skipper me dio el día libre gracias a ti… Es un día único –Al decir esto, el teniente paso su aleta por el hombro de Izzy, ella se sorprendió pero no le incomodo en lo absoluto.

Fue una gran ventaja amenazarlo, es algo que vale demasiado la pena… Aun que tuve que también hacerle un favor –Dijo la zorrita con un tono molesto. Kowalski la vio curioso

Qué favor le debes a Skipper? –Pregunto el teniente

Impedir que Hans llegue a hacer una jugada con Mayna –Respondió Izzy riendo divertidamente haciendo reír a Kowalski.

Eso ya era de esperar –Dijo el teniente seguido de un silencio para nada incomodo, Izzy recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kowalski.

Es tan romántico estar aquí contigo –Dijo Izzy llena de ternura, acto seguido por un pequeño beso.

* * *

**Al caer la noche.**

Izzy estaba llegando a su hábitat después de su cita con Kowalski, llegando a su hábitat no se había dado cuenta de que Mayna también estaba ahí.

Oye… Oye… -Dijo Mayna para llamar la atención de Izzy pero ella estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos relacionados con Kowalski- IZZY!

PERO QUE… -Dijo Izzy dando un gran salto del susto y volteando a ver a su amiga- QUE RAYOS QUIERES? MATARME DEL SUSTO?

Es posible? –Exclamo Mayna- Nah, solo venía a ver que si al fin vas a…

Te refieres a lo de Kowalski, no? –Mayna asintió con la cabeza- Pues… Si, voy a ver cómo hacerlo… Pero me sugieres algo?

Porque no hablas con alguna monja? Tal vez te puedan ayudar a lograrlo –Izzy se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

Crees que Rico pueda ayudarme? Ya sé que es el más psicótico de todos, pero es uno de los más cercanos a Koko –Opino Izzy, Mayna se quedó pensativa y afirmo que era un buen plan. De que estaban hablando las chicas… Era un misterio aun…

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Era mediodía y los pingüinos se encontraban haciendo su rutina diaria para los humanos. Cuando ningún humano se acercó por unos momentos, Izzy llego.

Hola chicos!. . . Hola Kowalski –Saludo la zorrita a los chicos con la pata, y a Kowalski con un pequeño beso

Hola Izzy, que tal todo? –Saludo Skipper tomando la atención de Izzy

Nah, no me quejo, solo que ando haciendo lo que me has pedido con tu pequeña amorsito–Respondió Izzy divertidamente- Ah… Ehm… Me prestan a…

A Kowalski? –Pregunto Cabo con un pequeño tono burlón

Hoy no… -Respondió Izzy haciendo que los pingüinos la vieran extrañados, más que todo Kowalski, esa respuesta no era muy común en ella- Quería ver si me prestaban un rato a Rico, se puede?

A mí? –Pregunto Rico extrañado señalándose así mismo con su aleta. Kowalski vio a su amigo un poco molesto, pero… No sabía que era ese otro sentimiento que estaba naciendo dentro de él.

Si, si a ti –Afirmo Izzy tomando la aleta de Rico y llevándolo a la tienda de regalos, Kowalski no apartaba la vista de ellos dos. Skipper y Cabo se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Kowalski

Kowalski… No estas… -Cabo dejo su oración incompleta, ya que Kowalski lo interrumpió

No, si ustedes piensan que estoy celoso no! Izzy puede irse con Rico además… Solo son amigos, no? –Respondió Kowalski. Skipper y Cabo intercambiaron miradas.

* * *

A lo largo que pasaban los días Izzy y Rico salían mucho tiempo juntos, lo cual empezaba a molestar a Kowalski poco a poco, de verdad Kowalski estaría sintiendo celos de su propio amigo? Era científicamente… Probable, pero… Que estarían haciendo Rico e Izzy todo el tiempo? Estarían haciendo algo para Kowalski o…

* * *

**SUSPENSO….. XD Amo a hacerles eso! xDD **

**Skipper: Pues a ellos no!**

**Yo: TU TE CALLAS! ¬¬**

**Kowalski: Porque a mi me catalogas como el celoso? Ah? Ah? Ah? Si Izzy esta con tu pingüino también!**

**Yo: … IZZY! ¬3¬ **

**Mayna: Que no son celosos! xD Bueno, como siempre a mi me toca decir los mensajes que tenía que decir Majo ¬¬. En fin, Espera que les haya gustado el fic**

**Hans: Dejen reviews, recuerden que los malos yo los digo!**

**Mayna: como sea, y… Bueno, Graisy, Majo dice que si leyó tu review, pero como veras… Anda tan… Cursi ._. Así que… Pronto la chamaca seguirá con el otro fic, o ten por seguro que la golpeare -.- xD**

**En fin… Hasta luego! :B Espero que les haya gustado ^-^**

**Antes de irme… Quiero decir que, no vayan a mal pensar algo de mi fic, porque eso los convertiría en… UNOS MORBOSOS! -.- ok no ._. Pero yo solo hago fic's sanos conste!**


	3. Que ocultan?

**Que ocultan?**

Ya iba pasando una semana, Rico e Izzy seguían pasando mucho tiempo juntos, Kowalski cada vez que los miraba salir se molestaba cada vez más, cuando una noche Rico llegando de salir con Izzy, estaba viendo una hoja cuando Kowalski lo sorprende

Ahem… Que estás viendo? –Pregunto Kowalski algo serio haciendo que Rico rápidamente ocultara la hoja.

Nada –Respondió Rico algo nervioso, Kowalski lo vio serio.

Como que nada? Que estás ocult… -Kowalski dejo su oración inconclusa ya que una pequeña Ocelote llego.

HOLA! –Saludo Mayna salvando a Rico de la interrogación, Rico suspiro aliviado.

Hola pequeña psicópata –Saludo Skipper a Mayna, quien sonrió divertidamente. Rico le empezó a hacer unas señas de que salieran rápidamente, Mayna asintió con la cabeza.

Hola y adiós! –Agrego Mayna saliendo rápidamente seguida de Rico. A Kowalski lo consumía la duda, que rayos estaba viendo Rico?!

Uh… Kowalski, estas seguro que no sientes ni un poco de celos? –Pregunto Cabo al teniente, Kowalski sin voltear a verlo entra a su laboratorio, Skipper y Cabo intercambiaron miradas. Mientras que afuera del cuartel, Mayna estaba viendo la hoja que cargaba Rico.

Bueno, Rico, creo que esto será difícil de hacer, pero creo que yo distraeré a Kowalski, mientras tu e Izzy siguen con esto.

Eshta bien, pero recuerda que Kowalshki no debe shaber nada de eshto! –Le pedía Rico a Mayna que no dijera nada de su plan. Mayna asintió con la cabeza ambos siguieron viendo la hoja y agregando algo más, pero… Porque la hoja?

* * *

**En la tienda de regalos**

Izzy se encontraba buscando algunas cosas, estaba procurando que Kowalski no la sorprendiera, estaba tan concentrada buscando esas cosas que no se dio cuenta cuando Kowalski entro.

Ehem… -Le llamo la atención Kowalski a Izzy, ella pego un brinco pero lo volteo a ver y le sonrió nerviosa. Kowalski la vio curioso, pero se acercó un poco a ella tomándola de la cintura- Hola, linda

Hola, Koko –Saludo Izzy dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, Kowalski le sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues solo venía a buscar una batería para un invento, y tú que haces aquí? – Pregunto Kowalski lleno de curiosidad, Izzy se puso algo nerviosa

Pues… Nada, solo buscando unas cosas para… Marlene –Respondió Izzy ocultando su nerviosismo lo cual no lo logro, Kowalski la vio demasiado curioso pero pensó que si la cuestionaba, iba a provocar un pleito entre ellos, así que simplemente se acercó más a ella.

Bueno, pero mientras tanto porque no tenemos un tiempo para nosotros? –Preguntó Kowalski con un tono coqueto [Cosa rara ._.] Izzy le sonrió con ternura pero… ¿Cómo negarse?

Hm… ¿Qué propones? –Preguntó Izzy algo coqueta [Eso si es normal! xD] Kowalski se acercó un poco más a ella

Que tal… -Respondía Kowalski apuntó de darle un beso a Izzy cuando…

IZZY! –Grito Rico entrando a la tienda de regalos, haciendo que Izzy se separara rápidamente de Kowalski. Rico se dio cuenta de que estaban en un asunto importante- Peldon, eshperare afuera –Al decir esto, Rico salió de la tienda de regalos dándoles privacidad, Kowalski se molestó ante esto, volvió a ver a Izzy pero ella estaba viendo a la puerta.

Izzy… -Agrego Kowalski, pero Izzy lo interrumpió

Lo lamento Kowalski, pero te prometo que te veré más tarde –Se despidió Izzy saliendo a buscar a Rico. Kowalski se molestó más, y regresando su hábitat se encontró con Hans.

Hola Kowalski, como estas? –Saludo Hans a su teniente, pero él siguió caminando, Hans lo detuvo- Te sientes bien?

No, no sé, es que… Me esta tal vez molestando un poco que Rico e Izzy estén pasando mucho tiempo juntos, ya Izzy y yo no tenemos tanto tiempo como lo quisiera –Respondió Kowalski con un tono triste, Hans no solo noto la tristeza del teniente si no también un poco de celos que era muy evidente.

Kowalski, ellos dos son amigos, ella es tu novia, debes confiar en ella, debes confiar en que ella no hace nada malo, ella te ama –Agrego Hans intentando animar a Kowalski

Si, puede que tengas razón, Hans pero… Que tanto han estado haciendo? –Pregunto Kowalski dejando a Hans también con la duda, él no tenía tampoco la respuesta pero de algo si estaba muy seguro el pato, y era que Kowalski necesitaba confiar más en su novia.

* * *

_**Bueno… Hay algo! :D Prometo seguir con esta y la otra historia pero… LAS TONTAS TAREAS! DX :FeelLikeGerman: [ Pao! :D xD]**_

_**Hans: Y ahora yo ayudo a Koko?! O.e**_

_**Yo: SI ALGUN PROBLEMA?! ¬3¬**_

_**Hans: QUE NO ME GUSTA! -.- **_

_**Skipper: Y yo que?! D: Me estas ignorando en tu fic o qué?! : **_

_**Yo: quien hablo? ._. XD**_

_**Rico: Te ignora, porque me pone mas atención… RICO ES GENIAL! \(-.-)/**_

_**Mayna: nah, tampoco te emociones! XD**_

_**Kowalski: Majo recuerda lo que acordamos -.-**_

_**Yo: De verdad tengo que?! D: **_

_**Kowalski: quieres que vuelva a usar a Rico como conejillo de indias?!**_

_**Yo: Hay pero que enojado -.- Hoy le ganaste a Skipper! xD**_

_**Skipper: si… Espera… OYE!**_

_**Yo: que?! xD ahora cállate! :U **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews! :D **_

_**Cabo: Puedo…?**_

_**Yo: agh, ya que!**_

_**Cabo: :D Saludos a Pao x3 **_

_**Yo: pero que cursis ._. xD**_


	4. Ya no lo soporto

**Ya no lo soporto**

Kowalski estaba recostado en su cama, no podía dormir, la curiosidad lo estaba matando! Pero… En eso escucho unos paso en la isla de concreto, reconoció la voz de Izzy, entonces inmediatamente supo que ella estaba con Rico, se asomó al telescopio, al ver por ahí, cuál fue su sorpresa? Un tierno abrazo entre Rico e Izzy, Kowalski no supo cómo tomarlo, pero… Ya no pudo soportarlo espero el momento en que Rico bajara, cuando Rico bajo, Kowalski lo tiro contra la pared y no estaba nada feliz…

¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO? –Pregunto Kowalski demasiado furioso

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Rico confundido por la situación

NO TE HAGAS EL LISTO CONMIGO! POR QUÉ PASAS TANTO TIEMPO CON MI IZZY?!-

Qué?! Sholo somos amigos! –

Los amigos no pasan tanto tiempo juntos!

Walski, en serio?! Eshtas celoso? Y de mí?!-

TU SABES QUE YO ADORO A ESA CHICA! NO ME GUSTA QUE YA NO PASE TANTO TIEMPO CONMIGO!-

Walski, Izzy y yo sholo somos amigos, nada mash!-

HAY POR FAVOR! Y ESE ABRAZO?!-

¿QUÉ?! Ahora no puedo abrazar a mis amigas?! –Los dos estaban a punto de matarse cuando Skipper y Cabo entraron al cuartel, al ver esto, los separaron rápidamente

¡YA! Qué rayos está pasando soldados?! –Pregunto Skipper poniéndose entre el teniente y el sargento.

Que te lo explique él! –Contesto molesto Kowalski señalando a Rico

¿Qué rayosh hice?! –Pregunto Rico sin tener en cuenta si hizo algo malo, Kowalski no pudo resistirse más, hizo a un lado a Skipper y se tiro sobre Rico [POBRESITO! D: ]. Justamente en ese momento, Mayna e Izzy estaban entrando, cuando Izzy vio esto se lanzó sobre Kowalski para impedir que golpeara a Rico, y Mayna se acercó a Rico para verificar si se encontraba bien.

¡KOWALSKI! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES?! –Preguntó Izzy alterada, Kowalski la vio con tristeza, tenía que decirle…

Lo que pasa es que estoy cansando, cansado de que en estos días tú y yo estemos lejos, que pases más tiempo con Rico, siento que… -Kowalski fue interrumpido por Izzy.

Estas celoso? –

Yo no…-

KOWALSKI! Estas celoso! Pero porque?! Rico es tu amigo! Y yo tu novia! DEBES CONFIAR EN MI! –Reclamo Izzy con lágrimas en los ojos, Kowalski no pudo soportar verla sufriendo.

Izzy… Yo… Perdón por no haber confiado lo suficiente en ti… Pero estaba… -

ESTABAS CEGADO POR LOS CELOS EN VEZ DE CONFIAR EN MI! ESO ES LO QUE PASA! –Izzy salió del hábitat de los pingüinos llorando, todos se quedaron viendo a Kowalski decepcionados, Kowalski vio con ojos suplicantes a Mayna, ella suspiro…

Kowalski… Rico e Izzy no están saliendo, Izzy te estaba preparando una sorpresa, una sorpresa muy especial para mañana, por esa razón necesito la ayuda de Rico… -Mayna dejó que Rico continuara

Ella quería que la ayudara, ya que shoy uno de losh que mash te conoce, pero nunca llegamosh a penshar que pensarías eso, Izzy y yo sholo somos amigos, ella te adora… -Rico termino su explicación, Kowalski se sintió como un completo i… tonto! [No usaremos una palabrota aquí -.-] Hizo llorar a la mujer más especial para él, por quien daría todo… Y simplemente estaba avergonzado por su actitud…

Lo lamento Rico… -Se disculpó Kowalski, pero Rico negó con la cabeza

No te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con Izzy, ella esh la que importa… -Rico tenía razón pero…

Ella ya no me querrá ver ni en pintura… -Al decir esto, Kowalski entro a su laboratorio viendo al suelo, se sentó en su escritorio- Porque? Porque me cegaron estos celos?! –Kowalski se golpeó la cabeza con su escritorio y derramo lágrimas, sabía perfectamente que ya no podría hacer algo, tal vez ya había perdido a su Izzy, su razón de ser, él quería ir a hablarle ahora, pero no podía, seguía llorando… Kowalski estaba derramando lágrimas que le salían del corazón, él adoraba a Izzy, pero… Ahora quien sabe que más pasara?

* * *

**TT^TT –saco un pañuelo- PORQUE?! PORQUE LO HICISTE?! D:**

**Mayna: Majo… No estas… No estas… Llorando o si?! O.e**

**Yo: NO HABLES QUE A SKIPPER Y A HANS TAMBIÉN LE SALIERON LÁGRIMAS! D':**

**Skipper: FUERON LAGRIMAS BARONILES! **

**Hans: lloraste! -.-**

**Skipper: tu también! ¬3¬**

**Mayna: uh… Bueno… Creo que si este es el final…. Nah, todavía falta uno u otro chapter, ya veremos… Esperemos que les haya gustado y… Si preguntan… Si, Majo esta corta venas. Dejen sus reviews, y hare que Majo no se ponga tan… así a la próxima.**


	5. Otra oportunidad?

**Una segunda oportunidad**

Kowalski seguía en su laboratorio no sabía si empezar a actuar antes de que llegue a ser demasiado tarde para regresar con Izzy, él adoraba a Izzy ella era su razón de ser, se quedó pensando y estaba tan consumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Marlene entro a su laboratorio, ella puso su pata en el hombro de Kowalski, él se había emocionado al pensar que era Izzy.

Kowalski? –Llamo Marlene la atención de Kowalski, él la ve y se puso muy triste al ver que no era Izzy.

Ah… Hola Marlene –Saludo Kowalski sin nada de ánimos. Marlene se sentó al lado de Kowalski.

Piensas arreglar las cosas con Izzy?-

Eso pensaba hacer, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, me podrás ayudar?-

Claro, pero las disculpas deben venir de tu corazón-

Pero soy un científico, soy malo en el amor, a menos que invente algo para que Izzy…-

Kowalski, si quieres el perdón de Izzy, debes disculparte de corazón con ella, no debes hacer que ella piense que la ciencia es más importante que ella, y ambos sabemos que no es cierto, verdad? –Kowalski negó con la cabeza- Entonces, ve ahora con Izzy, pídele perdón por tus celos, por tu error, por desconfiar de ella, ve ahora y dile lo importante que es ella para ti, nada de ciencia, solo deja que las palabras fluyan.

Tienes razón, y cuando crees que será el momento perfecto para hablarle?-

Hm… Yo diría que… AHORA! –contesto Marlene empujando a Kowalski a la salida.

* * *

**En el hábitat de Izzy.**

Izzy se encontraba en cama llorando, no podía creer que Kowalski de verdad desconfió de ella, la persona quien más amaba, sintió el amor de Kowalski ya fuera de lugar, sabía que cuando alguien se ponía celoso era porque de verdad estaba enamorado, pero no para llegar al punto de desconfiar en ella.

"_Porque? Porque lo hizo? Fue un error mío?" –_Pensaba Izzy abrazando una almohada, cuando sintió la aleta de alguien sobre su hombro, levanto la vista y pudo ver a Kowalski sentado a su lado, noto que en la otra aleta Kowalski cargaba unas flores- Si piensas que con unas simple flores vas a ganarte mi perdón, estás perdiendo el tiempo!

No, no quiero que me perdones con una rosa, quiero demostrarte que estoy totalmente arrepentido! –Al decir esto Izzy se voltea a ver a otro lado, Kowalski toma la patita de Izzy y la lleva al centro del zoológico para que todos pudieran verlos. Kowalski saca un megáfono, se para en una mesa y grita- ESCUCHENME ANIMALES DEL ZOOLOGICO, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE SOY UN COMPLETO IDIOTA, SABEN PORQUE? PORQUE DESCONFIE DE LA MUJER MÁS HERMOSA QUE EXISTE, Y ES DE MI IZZY! –Los animales se acercaron conforme Kowalski decía estas palabras. Cuando Kowalski vio que todos se acercaron bajo el megáfono, se acercó a Izzy y tomo sus patas- Izzy, amor… -Quiero pedirte que me perdones, perdón por mis celos, de corazón te pido que me perdones, sé que no podrás perdonarme porque te lastime, te hice llorar, y eso es algo que no me perdono, soy un completo tonto, por haberlo hecho, pero créeme que te decía toda la verdad cuando te dije que te amaba, que no había otra chica tan única y especial como tú, no hay nadie que me haga sentir como tú en el amor… -Izzy empezó a derramar lágrimas- Aquí enfrente de todo el zoológico te pido perdón, sé que no me lo merezco porque te hice sufrir pero …. Puedo cambiar, puedo demostrarte que ya no volverá a pasar, pero por favor ya no llores por mí, seré lo que tú quieras, pero te pido que en serio me perdones… Por favor…

Kowalski, te amo… Pero… -Izzy suelta las aletas de Kowalski- No puedo estar con alguien quien no confía en mí, te amo y eso no cambiara, pero creo que es momento de darnos un tiempo, te amo… Pero creo que ya no podré soportar que esto vuelva a pasar, perdóname tú a mí, yo solo quiero que seas feliz…

Pero Izzy, tu eres toda mi felicidad, sin ti yo no podré seguir… -Izzy le pone una pata en el pico a Kowalski para que hiciera silencio.

No me hagas más difícil esto, por favor… Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme… -Izzy le da un beso a Kowalski en la mejilla y se va llorando a su hábitat. Kowalski no podía decir nada más, lo suyo con Izzy ya había llegado a su fin, la amaba con todo su ser, pero tal vez tenía razón, esos celos arruinaron la relación. El teniente ya sin nada más que decir o hacer… Se encamina a su hábitat, derrotado, ya no podía hacer nada más… Era el fin… Pero agradeció que Izzy le hubiera enseñado el verdadero significado de amar, por haberle hecho sentir nuevas cosas lindas, pero sabía que ya no podía hacer nada más….

* * *

**Bueno.. *sniff* ese es el final de mi fic :'( … Y como dije… Ya verán el porque paso esto…. **

**Kowalski: mhm… Ojala lo sepan u_u  
Yo: D: NO TE PONGAS ASI! D: **

**Mayna: ._. uh… Bueno… Hasta tal vez la próxima semana :B**


End file.
